


Skin Privileges

by trulywicked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Keith and Lance are buddies, Lance Pilots The Blue Lion, M/M, No Lion Switch, Rating May Change, long set up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Lance likes to watch the people around him. When he finds the Blade of Marmora watching back it opens the opportunity for new friendships and even love.





	1. The Watcher in the Rafters

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, dipping my toe into new waters here with my first ever Voltron fic.
> 
> This will eventually be Kolivance but first I have to set up the situation. It's not so much slow burn as it is a long set up that will be followed by courting and fluff so thick you'll need to cut it with Luxite. There will be lots of scenes of individual Blades and it's mostly going to be written by following Lance around as he befriends and learns about various Blades.
> 
> Also there will be a couple of original Blade characters because Dreamworks has not yet given us more Blades to love and really, there needs to be more. 
> 
> I am flipping canon off big time here.  
> So background info bullet points:  
> \- I'm keeping Lance as Blue's pilot.  
> \- Shiro will not be disappearing at any point (seriously let that poor man rest)  
> \- Keith joining the Blade will be like a sort of joint custody thing when he does, like he spends so much time with the BoM then goes back to Voltron for a while because he's Red's cub and will remain so even though she's letting Coran pilot her in Keith's absence because saving the universe and fighting to keep the other paladin's safe is important to her cub (there was much long discussion to make this happen and even after agreeing Red is cranky about it)  
> \- NONE OF THE BLADES DIED. I will let you decide how they survived but they all did, saved from death at like zero hour.  
> \- _THERE WILL BE NO LANGST._ I will not be hurting my blue baby.  
>  \- There may be some Keith angst but more in the way of others being worried for him than him having a hard time.
> 
> This fic is meant to be a feel good fic. Where the worst drama might spring from quickly resolved miscommunication. Just...pure self-indulgent fluff folks. Buckle up and enjoy the teacup ride.

For all that Lance liked to run his mouth, he also liked to  _ observe _ . He liked to find a good vantage point, the higher and less noticed the better, and just watch the goings on around him. It was a good way to learn about the people around without asking them anything. 

 

It was how Lance knew Shiro tended to pace along the windows when he thought he was alone and was anxious. How Lance knew Coran would sometimes stop all his manic energy and just lean against the castle wall, eyes closed in a way that told Lance he was having his own private moment of mourning for the people he'd known. 

 

How Lance had discovered that Hunk snuck down to a training room when things got super stressful and performed hakas to get everything crawling up his spine out. How Lance knew Pidge did actually take breaks from her science world for food without prompting and how he knew she liked to find a window to curl up in and nap like an actual cat. 

 

How he knew Allura spent more time in the training rooms than any of them, pushing herself and fighting through what he knew were personal demons born of grief. And best of all how he knew Keith Combat Fiend Kogane liked to dance to classic disco. It had been one of the most amusing and surprising facts about Keith he'd ever learned.

 

And Lance learned other things about his team and the aliens they met with that helped him help them navigate the sometimes treacherous waters of diplomacy. Plus with what he learned he could better be there for his team, for his second family really. Even the mullet head was family, he was the brother Lance often wanted to push under water for a little bit when he got annoying.

 

He observed and no one noticed and he was able to learn how to help out in subtle ways.

 

Until the Blade of Marmora came on the scene.

 

Holy Crow the Blades were super, scary observant. 

 

The first time he'd realized they knew when he was watching and where had just about killed him. Literally.

 

He'd been perched in one of his favorite places to watch the goings on, a wide beam up near the ceiling, watching Allura, Shiro, Keith, and the Blade's leader Kolivan talk, too far up to hear what they were saying but that wasn't really the point of watching now was it? He'd seen Keith start gesturing sharply but before he'd been able to puzzle out what had yanked on his mullet there had been a  _ sound _ next to him. 

 

He'd turned his head and yelped, doing some flailing and gesturing of his own that had made him overbalance and fall off the beam. Because right next to him  _ on the wall _ had been the huge Blade that was usually at Kolivan's side, the one with a fluffy ended tail. A tail that had caught Lance as soon as he fell. It had startled Lance badly enough he'd actually started cursing so vilely in Spanish his mother would have made him eat soap for a week.

 

It had drawn Allura, Shiro, and Keith's attention. 

 

Lance remembered dangling there, a tail wrapped securely around his wrists, blue, grey, and violet eyes all wide and staring up at him, the glowing mask of of the Blade who'd startled and caught him focused on him, and Kolivan just tilting his head minutely and asking what language he was using.

 

Allura had been ready to kill, thinking he'd been assaulted, until Lance had babbled out reassurances that he was okay and tail guy had kept him from falling while Shiro answered Kolivan's question and Keith had demanded to know why Lance had been up there to fall in the first place. Lance sassily replying that he liked high places while he'd been lifted back onto the beam by the tail wrapped around his wrists hadn't exactly made Kieth less irritable but at least it had gotten Keith's mind off whatever had agitated him before.

 

He'd thanked the Blade for catching him but asked not to be startled like that in the future, if there was a future incident. Which there  _ was _ .

 

He'd later learned from another Blade that Mr. Big with the Tail's name was Antok and he was the first of many who Lance found himself looking over at all of a sudden to see them there. And never once was any Blade on the ground surprised by the squeak Lance made. It was an easy leap to the realization that they knew he was there already.

 

He'd learned real fast how to recognize the feeling of a Blade sneaking up on him. Antok was the worst, clinging to walls like Spiderman, but he'd had the experience of Thace and Ulaz and Regris, and other Blades slipping up beside him, creeping him out a little with the way they watched him for a few minutes before they just left.

 

A few times of that and they seemed to have made some realization or observation, and stopped. But every time there was a Blade on the floor when Lance was watching, they'd always look up for a moment as if saying 'I know you're there' then continue on about their business. Except Kolivan. The Blade's leader never once snuck up on him or looked up but Lance didn't think for one second he didn't know when Lance was there.

 

Lance didn't mind. They never gave him away to the team and it was interesting watching them because once the Blades accepted they were truly among allies, they behaved mostly as they would within their own base. Aside from wearing the masks but that was understandable. Better to guard the facial identities of the Blades not yet exposed than to risk a captured ally unable to hold out against torture.

 

And once they’d stopped sneaking up on him when he was watching the goings on, he found himself with very interesting new lunch or exercise companions when members of the organization visited. 

  
Somehow, and boy he’d have liked to have been a fly on the wall during the conversation where the idea had first been floated, Thace and Ulaz had been given a home in the castleship. It made sense to Lance. Their cover had been blown so badly there was nowhere safe within the Galra controlled portions of the galaxy and  _ being _ Galra they'd make the rest of the galaxy nervous. The pair had been spending time around all of the team since and visits from the Blades became a little more frequent.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns a little about the individual Blades. Obviously I have had to take liberties with personalities *glares at canon* but I hope you enjoy these little peeks into our Blade Babes.

Thace was probably Lance’s favorite of the Galra pair on the castleship. He had a sense of humor that managed to get Lance laughing so hard he’d fallen off his seat a couple of times and made Keith go a little red in the face either from annoyance or maybe embarrassment that he was in any way associated with Lance. It was a little hard to tell sometimes but, if Lance didn’t right himself because he was still laughing or Hunk didn’t scoop him up off the floor first, it was usually Keith who hauled him up.

 

Thace also had an affection for learning about Earth’s pop culture, which Lance figured out was because he could better tailor his humor for maximum efficiency. If it hadn’t been for Pidge and Hunk filling in a few holes, Lance probably would have wound up turning Thace into a meme lord.

 

Ulaz was quieter and the same kind of intense scary smart that Pidge could be. He was just as interested in Earth culture, but he seemed to prefer the myths and legends, the folktales, and enjoyed analyzing the ever living quiznak out of them. He usually spent his time working with Pidge, and sometimes Hunk, on various medical tech. When Lance would drop in to check on Pidge, Ulaz had a talent for reeling him, or anyone else, in to tell Ulaz a folk tale or myth.

 

It was kind of nice, reminding himself of the stories his parents used to tell him while playing gofer for Pidge, Hunk, and Ulaz. “You sure do like stories.”

 

“Learning the stories of a people is a good way to come to understand them. When one understands and respects where another is coming from it creates a foundation for peace.”

 

“Huh. Can’t argue about that.” Not with how much better things had gotten with Keith when he’d taken the time to listen and learn about him. “So~o, what kind of stories do the Galra have then?”

 

Lance was treated to the sight of Ulaz’ ears actually perking up and a light coming on in his eyes. And as much as Ulaz enjoyed  _ hearing _ stories? He doubly enjoyed  _ telling _ them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

When the Blades came to visit, Lance often found himself with a shadow in the form of Antok. At first the large Blade didn’t say anything. Then he came across Lance training privately after the rest of the team, including Pidge, was asleep.

 

“You have built a...family.”

 

Lance paused in the middle of the program to look at Antok, and wound up knocked down by the droid. He could swear he heard something suspiciously like a snicker coming from the big soldier but he ignored it in favor of canceling the program before he got bruises where he definitely didn’t want bruises. “Um yeah?”

 

“They do not notice that you watch them. You make certain they don’t.”

 

Lance leaned on the staff he’d been training with, catching his breath. “Kind of I guess. More like I play into what they know best about me. I can help more that way.”

 

A nod of the mask. “Humans are confusing. You hide your feelings from family.”

 

“Depends on the human, and the family. We’re still getting to know each other here at Team Voltron so sometimes we keep things to ourselves. Maybe to spare the others or because we’re scared the others won’t like it.” Lance studied Antok. “The Blades don’t hide from each other, do you?”

 

“No. We can not be a strong enough unit to fight as we do if we hide our troubles from each other. Some things are private but not hidden. Not from comrades.”

 

And Lance suddenly realized that the Blades had added him to the list of their comrades. He grinned. “Me and the rest of team Voltron’ll get there. We’re just slow.” He watched Antok’s tail swish and  _ knew _ he heard a snicker this time. So he stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

“Put that thing back in your mouth before something lands on it.”

 

It made Lance laugh. “Big Blade’s got humor.”

 

“One needs to develop it when training the new recruits.”

 

Interest piqued, Lance tilted his head. “I figured you all trained each other in your specialties.”

 

“Sometimes but the fresh meat needs seasoning before entering the arena with the rest.” Antok tilted his own head. “Would you like me to show you some moves?”

 

Lance pursed his lips. “Oh it’s mean to give me that sort of opening line. I’m a hopeless flirt you know.”

 

“It can be a good distraction tactic. Well?” There was a shift to Antok’s stance that almost mirrored Lance’s when he was trying to be charming. 

 

Lance considered then nodded. “Alright, show me what you’ve got then.” Something told him that Antok grinned behind his mask.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Regris was a chatty sort that always found Lance when he was doing a little detailing work on Blue. Chatty and curious and always hanging upside down by his reptilian tail. “Do all humans have different colored eyes?”

 

Lance smiled as he polished Blue’s left ear. “Kinda. I mean there are eye colors that we don’t have naturally. Like how most Galra I’ve seen have yellow, yellow isn’t a naturally occurring eye color in humans. There’s some browns that are really light and can look amber or gold in the right light but no true yellow.”

 

“Like the Yellow Paladin’s eyes?”

 

“Yeah. There’s also different shades of green, gray like Shiro’s got, black, blue, and some that are kind of a mix that we call hazel. Hazel eyes can sort of change colors depending on the light and the person’s mood. My baby sister has hazel eyes that can look really green when she’s planning some mischief.” He smiled at the memory of his youngest sister the last time she’d put food coloring in his favorite moisturizer.

 

Regris flipped down to crouch beside Lance, taking a second polishing cloth to assist in buffing the lion’s chassis. “You miss your siblings.” 

 

There was a soft, sympathetic tone in his voice that had Lance giving him a quick glance before focusing on his task. He remembered Antok’s words about how the Blades did not hide from their comrades and the realization that he was considered a comrade now. And, rather than make a joke or play it off like he would have around the other Paladins or Allura, he decided to be as bluntly honest as Keith could be sometimes. “Yeah, I’m right in the middle of seven so I always had a brother or sister or two around.”

 

He heard an understanding hum from Regris and looked over at him, taking in the easy posture and relaxed shoulders. “You have siblings?”

 

The scaly tail flipped a little and Regris’ voice was wistful as he answered. “Yes, two younger. They had just left creche age the last I saw them.”

 

“Creche age?”

 

“It is a stage of Galran development between weaning and the age when children begin spending time in more formalized education away from the family for part of the day cycle in a villagewide facility. During creche age all the children that are genetically related are cared for in a group for the majority of the day by a familial adult and return to their parents for meals and bonding time before the sleep cycle. Which adult changes so all other adults in the larger family have time to tend to their employment duties. At creche age children are still developing their walking skills.”

 

“Ah gotcha. Humans call them toddlers.” Lance smiled softly. “Kids are pretty cute at that age, even when they yank on your hair.”

 

“Or your tail. My siblings would often remove scales in their excitement.” Regris laughed a little and asked another question about Lance’s family.

 

It was nice, talking with someone else who had siblings and wanted to reminisce about them. Someone who didn’t already know all of Lance’s stories about his siblings like Hunk did and was just as eager to trade sibling stories as Lance was.

 

Blue got detailed quicker too and it gave Lance more time to just lounge with her a little so that was an extra bonus.


	3. Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'd normally keep this back until next Wednesday but I found myself nitpicking out of nerves over how I portrayed Keith SO you guys get an early update!
> 
> Couple of OC Blades in here since...well WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CANON ONES WITH NAMES! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Lance was practicing his aerial dance when he spotted a Blade he hadn’t been officially introduced to yet walking in and looking up at him. He waved. “Hey, are you lost?”

 

“No. This is the training facility, yes?” 

 

“Yup. Looking for some training time?”

 

“No. I was told that the Red Paladin trains more often than not. I wished to...observe.”

 

Lance slid down one of the space silk ropes until he touched down on the floor. “He finished up about half a varga ago.” He picked up on the faint disappointment in the way the Blade’s stance shifted just a bit.

 

“I see. Thank you, Blue Paladin.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“What?”

 

He gave them a smile. “You can call me Lance. Blue Paladin’s kind of a mouthful.” He heard a snicker and looked over his shoulder to see Antok on the wall.

 

“Oh in so many ways.”

 

“Hey no stealing my material! I used that line on you!” Lance pointed accusingly at Antok.

 

“How else am I supposed to keep my own material fresh if I do not borrow from others?” Antok jumped like a cat down a few levels and landed beside the other Blade, wrapping his arm around their shoulders.

 

“You need to lose more material than you gain, Antok. Then perhaps you might find a mate.” 

 

Lance noted that they leaned into Antok’s hold the way he did to Hunk a lot.

 

“I’m crushed, Maldjii. Absolutely crushed you would imply I am not charming.”

 

“You are charming once every revolution of the galaxy.” Despite the dry quip, Maldjii didn’t shove Antok away.

 

Lance grinned at them, still holding onto the rope and leaning back, swaying a little absently. It sort of reminded him of some of the back and forth he and Keith got into only with more physical contact. “If you want to watch him or train with Keith, he starts pretty early in the morning. If you’ll be here that long.”

 

Maldjii’s masked face turned from Antok to Lance and tilted faintly. “Thank you, Lance. I apologize for interrupting your own training.”

 

He shook his head. “It’s fine. I wasn’t working on anything new, just keeping what I already know polished and I can go back to it any time.”

 

“May I remain and observe? I have not seen the exercise before.”

 

“Sure thing. I don’t mind an audience,” he winked then started climbing back up the rope on the faint huff he heard from Maldjii. He had to grin when he heard them scold Antok for his ‘bad influence’ on Lance. Then the dismayed exclamation when Antok informed Maldjii that Lance was naturally worse than he was just made Lance laugh.

 

He lost himself in his practice and decided, at the end of it, to perform one of the more advanced maneuvers since he was in a really good headspace for it right now, enjoying the sensation of a no handed windmill, the way the drop felt a little like freedom. Then he slid back down the rope only using his legs to control the descent, arms stretched wide, back arched, until he could flip and just put his feet on the ground.

 

“You are very skilled. Antok does take your agility into account when he trains with you, doesn’t he?”

 

Lance looked up to see that Maldjii was still there, sitting cross legged on the floor actually. “Oh yeah. He added more agility in when I snuck in under his guard and elbowed him hard enough to knock the wind out of him.”

 

Maldjii chuckled. “A great deal of air to lose as he can be such a windbag.”

 

Lance laughed. “You sound like Keith when he’s complaining about me!”

 

“I do?” There was surprise and something that Lance felt might be painful hope.

 

He studied Maldjii’s body language for a long moment before nodding. “Yeah. That’s important to you isn’t it?”

 

Maldjii looked away for a moment. “Yes. I was...very close to his mother. Not sisters but almost. I do not think he would be comfortable knowing me as someone close to his mother, however.”

 

Lance started to put in the code to retract the silks so they wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. “Could go that way, or he could get pissed off that you didn’t tell him right off. Want my advice?”

 

“Yes. I think I do.” Maldjii sounded surprised at herself.

 

“Spar with him, if he does something similar to her, say it. You know, ‘You do that spin kick just like your mother.’ or something. He’ll either ignore it, which means he’s not ready to know, or he’ll demand to know what you’re talking about, which means he’s open to knowing more. I’m not totally fluent yet but I am learning to speak Keith.”

 

Maldjii laughed and stood up. “I’m certain you’ll become very proficient. I will take your advice. Thank you, Lance.” She disappeared out of the training room before he could say anything to that.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The first time Lance saw the Blade of Marmora HQ, he was with Keith, bringing in some of the supplies they’d been given by a grateful planet that the Blades had helped them liberate. And he was fascinated. “This place is like a maze.”

 

“Hmm.” Keith led the way to the main meeting room. “A little.”

 

“Is it for like, extra protection or space saving, like fractal design?”

 

“Expanding your vocabulary, Lance?”

 

“Watch it mullet head, I can have a goo balloon with your name on it ready in moments.”

 

“Oh no, not the goo. How terrifying. Or it would be if I didn’t know you wouldn’t upset Hunk by wasting food.” 

 

“Fine, I can get Pidge to help me make a non-food goo that will stick to your hair.” Lance smirked as Keith jerked to a halt, an almost scared glint in his eye.

 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you  _ dare _ involve Pidge in some insane revenge prank. That’s cheating.”

 

Lance just grinned. 

 

“Lance.” Keith glared at him.

 

“Ye~es?”

 

“You bring Pidge into it and I swear I will end you.”

 

“You’d have to catch me first.” Lance felt a faint stir at the back of his neck, the sensation he’d come to associate with a watching Blade member. “My legs are longer, I could probably outrun you with the right incentive.”

 

Keith actually growled. “Death isn’t the right incentive?”

 

“I dunno. We face it pretty much every day. It gets kinda routine after a little while.”

 

“Maldjii was right, it is uncanny.” The voice was smooth and faintly amused.

 

Lance turned around to grin up at the Blade that stepped into view. “Hey, you’re the guy who almost had me falling into the pool on the Castle.”

 

“I did apologize. After Antok it was not anyone’s intention to startle you.”

 

“It’s cool. We come bearing stuff from the Cavorians.” Lance lightly wiggled the handle of the hovering trolley he was pushing. “Since you guys helped us help them you get half the prezzies.”

 

“Ah. Thank you. Rather than the meeting room, you can bring them to the recreation hall. All those not on sentry duty are there.” The Blade turned his head to face Keith. “You are well?”

 

Keith nodded, having gotten used to being asked that by whichever Blade was seeing him for the first time in a while. “Yeah. Where’s the recreation hall, Prezak?”

 

“Follow me.” Prezak began to lead them through the twisting halls.

 

Lance craned his head, unendingly curious about everything he passed. “So what was uncanny?”

 

“Your similarity to Antok after having gaftaz.”

 

Keith made a grimace and murmured, “Never give Lance any of that.”

 

Lance looked over at Keith. “What is it?”

 

“Something like a Galra version of hot chocolate mixed with several shots of pure caffeine. No one needs you on the equivalent of multiple Red Bulls.  _ No one _ .” Keith narrowed his eyes on Lance.

 

“I’d take offense but I can’t actually argue. I drank one Red Bull once and I think my Mama almost choked me out just for some peace.” There was a laugh in his voice. “Papi literally sat on my legs until I crashed so yeah, none of that gaftaz for me. If it even works on human biology.”

 

“It does. Ulaz’s Champion was very grateful when we let him sample some, though he did greatly dilute it.” Prezak said. “To make it closer to what he called coffee.”

 

“Well Space Dads need their morning wake up jolt.”

 

“Would you stop calling Shiro that. He’s barely eight years older than you are,” Keith grumped. “He’s not old enough to be a Dad.”

 

Lance lifted a brow and gave Keith a long, long look. The sort of look that urged him to re-evaluate his statement.

 

“Oh shut up.” A reluctant smile twitched at the corner of Keith’s mouth just as they reached the recreation hall, Prezak giving a quick call to warn those inside that they had visitors before they stepped inside.

 

Lance grinned and waved at Antok, who was in the middle of a wrestling match with Kolivan and losing. He knew the gesture Antok gave him in return was exceptionally rude, especially since it came after Kolivan used Antok’s distraction to knock him out of the ring. “Oops.”

 

Several of the Blades snickered as Kolivan made his way over, hitching his clothes into perfect order again in one easy tug. He looked Keith up and down. “Keith, you are well?”

 

Lance leaned on the parked trolley’s handle and looked around as Keith answered and explained to Kolivan why they’d come. Blades were lounged around on couches and even a few floor cushions, some sharing handheld devices that, if the sounds were anything to judge by, were probably video games or Galra movies. Almost every one of the Blades were sitting with one or more companion, some arms and legs draped over each other. It reminded Lance of him and Hunk during movie night. He also saw that a few were readjusting their masks.

 

He looked up at Prezak, eyes bright. “So was it a mad scramble for the masks?”

 

A rumble of amusement came from Prezak. “Just a rush to get them on. We always carry them with us.”

 

Lance laughed. “Sorry, probably should have given you guys a heads up. ‘Hey sharps, bringing Cavorian goodies, remember to wear your masks.’ Ow!” He looked over his shoulder at Keith, who had just elbowed him in the spine. “What was that for?”

 

“Don’t you think that was a little rude?”

 

“No, and you calling me out on being rude is like a cat calling a dog an asshole. Besides if it bothered anyone they’d say so, right folks?” Lance looked around, getting nods and verbal agreement. “See.”

 

“One day your mouth is actually going to get you in trouble.” Keith huffed in exasperation.

 

“Yeah, probably the same day you rushing in where angels fear to tread actually gets your butt whooped.”

 

“What does that Earth phrase mean?” Kolivan moved over to Lance, starting to inspect the items on the trolley.

 

“Where angels fear to tread? Well angels are supposed to be like divine beings to people on Earth, phenomenal powers and strong and all that, so somewhere they fear to tread would be like an unholy, impossibly dangerous place.” Lance watched Kolivan handle the crates and open them to take out items inside, dividing them into piles. For such big hands, the Blade’s leader had a very delicate touch. “The full phrase is that ‘Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.’ and it pretty much means that someone recklessly rushing into a situation they’re ignorant about or inexperienced in is foolish.”

 

“Ah. Yes, that does explain it.” There was just the faintest touch of amusement that lightened Kolivan’s face.

 

Lance looked over at Keith. “Samurai, have you been misbehaving when on Blade missions? Tsk-tsk for shame.”

 

“I will feel no remorse after I murder you, Lance.” Keith had a light flush across his cheeks as he shoved Lance’s shoulder.

 

Lance slipped around behind Keith and pulled him into a headlock, moving with the attempted flip so they wound up grappling like children. “You’d miss me.”

 

“In what universe?” Keith tried to hook his legs around the giraffe limbs of Lance to knock him to the floor.

 

“This one and every other one.” Lance avoided the leg lock. “You luuurve our team and would sob like a baby without me.”

 

“Howl with laughter more like.” Keith managed to get an arm locked around Lance’s elbow and tried to use the leverage to dump him to the floor, only for Lance to take him down with him using those ridiculous legs and land on top of him. “Oof! Get off me. How can you weigh so much when you’re a noodle?”

 

Lance just laughed and got to his feet, reaching down a hand to help Keith up. “Hey this is all muscle, Mullet. You’re not exactly built like a brickhouse either.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes then squirmed when he realized every single one of the Blades had their attention on them. “Would you act your age, Lance?” It was an embarrassed hiss.

 

“Ah we’re all friends here.” Lance leaned his arm on Keith’s shoulder. “I mean Kolivan and Antok were wrestling when we came in. Us grappling isn’t any different.”

 

“Indeed it’s not.” Antok’s voice was a rush behind them. “It is exactly the same.”

 

Lance looked over his shoulder at Antok and eyed the way his tail was swishing in the air, then he scanned the Blades who were very quickly nodding and moving to help unload the trollies. Before he could ask what was with the overeager assurance, Keith shoved at his arm.

 

“I’m not a leaning post, Lance.”

 

Lance just rolled his eyes and moved to give Keith his space. “Okay, okay. Mr. Dignity.” Then he smirked. “Who was it whining about a bonding moment again? Cradling me in his arms?”

 

“Shut it.” Keith blushed and tossed a pillow that was nearby into Lance’s laughing face. He moved over to the trolley he’d been pushing to help divide the goods the way Kolivan was doing at Lance’s trolley.

 

Lance caught the pillow as it fell then half turned to toss it like a frisbee onto a far couch. When he turned back he found Kolivan’s gaze on him. He tilted his head up to meet the Blade commander’s eyes and lifted his brows in silent question.

 

“It is reassuring to see the bond between you and Keith,” was Kolivan’s quiet, and confusing, answer.

 

Something going on there but Lance wasn’t about to ask when Keith could hear. That would be asking for all kinds of trouble. Instead he moved up to help Kolivan, starting to chatter about the last time Pidge had to be forced out of her little gremlin cave for basic human maintenance before Ulaz had moved in. He figured whatever the something was, it had to do with Keith so he’d tell stories about Keith for them.

 

Lance had gotten Keith’s help that time because Pidge had been on a roll and had actually bitten Lance. It was a comedy of errors that had ended with both him and Keith just leaving and getting Shiro. And when it made Kolivan give a full, rich laugh, something warmed in Lance’s chest.


	4. Uh Oh Spaghettios

Lance bounced into the ‘movie’ room of the castle. It was just a room with a screen and couches that fit together in a semi-circle that they’d all designated as the place to chill out and watch really bad Altean movies they couldn’t understand. He saw the back of Ulaz’s head. “Hey, you and Pidge done for the day?”

 

“She was beginning to lose energy. It was best to take a break.”

 

“I absolutely love that you make her eat and sleep. Big love here man.” Lance went to the space cabinets that had the amazingly soft blankets and pillows in case anyone wanted a nap or to bundle up.

 

“I certainly see why. She is very resistant to resting.”

 

“She’s a computer gremlin but we love her as she is.” Lance turned, blanket and pillow in his arms and blinked when he saw that Thace was laying on the couch, head in Ulaz’s lap, while Ulaz combed his fingers through Thace’s hair and read on a tablet. “Hey T-man. Didn’t know you were here. I didn’t just wake you up from a nap did I?”

 

Thace smiled. “No you didn’t. I’m being lazy today.”

 

“Everyone needs a lazy day. I’m still trying to convince Shiro, Allura, and Keith of that but,” Lance made a phbbt sound as he dumped the blanket and pillow in his favorite spot, grabbed his tablet, and wriggled into a little nest for himself. “Workaholics, all three of them.”

 

“I’m familiar with the type.” Thace’s voice held a laugh.

 

“Hm.” Ulaz didn’t look up from his tablet, continuing to stroke Thace’s hair.

 

Lance wondered absently if the two were lovers or just comfortable friends but didn’t give it too much thought. Either way it was a good picture. He lifted his tablet. “You guys mind if I snap a pic?”

 

Ulaz did look up then. “Of us?”

 

“Yeah. I like having the memories I can stare at, y’know? Plus when this is all over and I get to see my family I want to show them all the cool people I met.”

 

Thace beamed at him and Ulaz’s mouth curled up in a quiet smile. “Yes, you may take a picture.”

 

“Thanks!” Lance snapped a picture of them, Ulaz with his tablet, smiling down at Thace, fingers in the other’s hair, while Thace grinned up at Ulaz, sprawled out like a content cat. It was a good picture. He was saving it across all the devices and platforms he had on the ship when Keith and Hunk came in.

 

“Oh no, it’s already here.” Keith’s voice was more teasing than anything in a perfect deadpan way.

 

“Love you too, Samurai. You’re both looking freshly showered, what level?” Lance didn’t look up from his tablet.

 

“Nine.” It was a grumble of frustration from Keith.

 

Hunk pat Keith on the shoulder then went to sit next to Lance. “It’s the furthest I’ve gotten at all! My solo level is still on four.”

 

Lance bumped his shoulder into Hunk’s. “We’re all in the single digits against the gladiators. Well except Shiro but Shiro is a god amongst men.” He looked up, amused at Ulaz’s agreeing hum and caught the faintest darkening of Ulaz’s cheeks when Thace laughed at him. Nothing, absolutely nothing in the world was quite so funny as the usually contained and calm medic fanboying over Shiro. 

 

Keith made a disgusted sound. “He’s on level twenty-one. Twenty-one! And that’s without using the arm’s capabilities. He revolts me.”

 

Lance laughed. “How about all four of us gang up on him next training session? The gladiators don’t feel pain but they’re kind of predictable. We’d probably be more of a challenge for Shiro if we ganged up on him.”

 

Keith brought a water pouch to the seat across from Hunk and Lance and dropped down after lightly nudging Lance’s feet with his shoe. “You might actually have a thought rolling around in your head once in a while.”

 

“And they’ve all saved your ass more than once.” Lance caught the way Thace and Ulaz had watched Keith and filed it away for later. Just another piece to the ‘something’ puzzle.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a rafter day. Lance climbed up to one of his favorite watching perches above a rotunda and stretched out, a few precious non-goo snacks for him to munch on if he got hungry. 

 

There were a lot of the Blades on board as they all headed for a planet that had an occupying force that was more than they or Voltron could handle on their own. So, in an attempt to start getting to the bottom of the mysterious something, Lance was dedicating today to watching.

 

The first thing he picked up on, something that he’d noticed before but been distracted by being part of the scene, was how tactile the Blades were. Seemed like they were all brushing against each other or nudging shoulders or wrapping appendages around each other. Or playing with tails. He saw a lot of that one. A hand would reach out and catch a tail if one of their companions had one and ruffle claws through fur or rub scales. One Blade had a feathered tail and there had been preening and it was  _ adorable _ .

 

They all seemed to lean into the contact too. The way Maldjii had leaned into Antok when Lance had first met her. He could relate. Nothing was quite so nice as knowing you had a buddy to lean on for no reason but making a connection.

 

Kolivan got in on the action too, though he was usually the one being leaned on. He checked up on his people regularly. Even just under the one spot Lance had chosen for this one day of pure observation, he saw Kolivan dozens of times. Going up to a Blade and squeezing their shoulder, patting them on the back, taking their arm in a big, gentle hand. 

 

Right now Lance was watching a Blade pace, clearly agitated and anxious to the point that Lance was starting to scoot back to climb down and offer a distraction. Then he saw Kolivan stride purposefully into the rotunda, right up to the anxious Blade, and pull them into a hug.

 

Lance settled back into his position and watched the big arms wrap around the other Blade, Kolivan shifting his body so that he became a shield against the rest of the world, holding tight as his charge slumped into the hold and clung.

 

At that point Lance turned over to lay on his back and watch the ceiling, listening for footsteps to let him know when Kolivan or the other Blade left. It was a private moment and Lance wouldn’t intrude further.

 

He was just starting to make stories out of the patterns in the ceiling material when something light landed on his stomach. He half sat, picking it up. It was a tiny piece of what looked like pumice stone but was probably something spacy. He turned over and looked down to see Kolivan looking up and the other Blade nowhere to be seen.

 

Lance mouthed, ‘They alright?’ making sure to shape his lips so it was clear what he was saying.

 

He was expecting maybe a nod but Kolivan’s entire face  _ softened _ and the yellow of his eyes warmed as he gave Lance a faint smile and a mouthed ‘Yes. Thank you.’ in return before he left the rotunda.

  
Lance’s eyes were wide on the now empty space and he felt his face go warm as something fluttered in his belly.  _ ‘Uh-oh.’ _


	5. Party Time

Lance decided to ignore the butterflies that now took up residence in his stomach when he saw Kolivan. He was good at ignoring things that had the potential to wreck him one way or another. Very good. All he needed was a distraction and watching the Blades and Keith to figure out what was up? Perfect distraction.

 

Especially when Allura managed to convince Kolivan to bring the Blade members not on guard shift at their HQ to come for a casual party. Lance loved parties and loved watching people at parties. Even Keith relaxed a little at a party.

 

Lance bounced up to Allura and gave her a big, beaming smile. “Have I told you today that I love you and everything you are, Princess?”

 

Allura’s lips twitched. “Multiple times. What brought it on this varga?”

 

Lance gestured to a wildly blushing Shiro being subjected to a clearly embarrassing story by Keith, who Lance would bet a phoeb’s worth of his facial masks was tipsy. What made it better was that Keith was telling the story to Antok. “I can’t hear what Keith’s saying but just look at that gold!”

 

The Blade Allura had been speaking to made a sound of curiosity. “They are discussing something called a ‘keg stand’ and Keith is praising the Black Paladin as being the ‘undisputed king’ of them.”

 

Lance’s eyes went wide. “No. Oh I’ve gotta hear this!” He ran over to the little group.

 

“Then just to prove that he was the best, Shiro did ten handstand push ups before flipping off the keg.”

 

“And these kegs are filled with an alcoholic solution?” Antok asked, while Shiro ground out Keith’s name between his teeth.

 

“Five percent alcohol content on average.” Lance came to a stop between Shiro and Antok. “Mullet I am crushed, absolutely crushed that you never told me Shiro was a keg stand king.”

 

“ _The_ keg stand king. Twenty five second record.” Keith smirked a little.

 

“How much of that punch have you had?” Lance had to ask, eyeing the blue glow of the drink in Keith’s hand.

 

“This is...my third. I think.”

 

“And last.” Shiro snatched the drink out of Keith’s hand and looked for a place to dump it out while Keith pouted at him. 

 

Lance took a picture. Keith with an honest to god drunken pout? How could he not take photographic evidence? “Three? You a lightweight, Samurai?”

 

“N-”

 

“Yes,” Shiro interrupted Keith, “he is.”

 

“Traitor.” Keith muttered it.

 

“You started it. It’s been at least three years, closer to four, since I’ve done a keg stand.”

 

“Bet the record still stands.” Lance put in, getting a glare from Shiro. 

 

“Probably. He set it the night before...” Keith frowned down at his empty hand. “Maybe I shouldn’t have had so many.”

 

Before Kerberos. Lance heard the implication loud and clear.

 

“You really shouldn’t have.” Shiro’s tone was soft, reassuring. He gave them a smile and grabbed Keith around the shoulders. “I’m going to sober Keith up. We’ll be back.”

 

Lance watched as Keith poked Shiro in the chest, clearly arguing about something as he was dragged away. It was a little bit cute, and Lance absolutely took another picture even as he noticed several Blades watching Shiro like a hawk before relaxing when Keith just leaned closer to Shiro while continuing to argue. 

 

“They are close.” 

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, they are. Had some issues about that at the start but they’ve been smoothed out.”

 

“A problem with them being close?”

 

“More a problem with favoritism.” Lance shrugged. “Keith was the only one Shiro remembered from before and Shiro was the only one Keith really knew. So Shiro kinda favored the little red machine for a while.”

 

“I see. But that is over with?”

 

Lance laughed. “Oh yeah. I went berserk on Shiro after one too many times. I kind of shot his armor off then stole Keith’s knife and threw it into the wall beside Shiro’s head while telling him all about himself and his bias. I was pissed. Really, really pissed.” It hadn’t even been Lance that Shiro had dismissed but Hunk, which was why Lance had gotten pissed off enough to go to such an extreme in the first place when he knew it could possibly trigger a flashback in Shiro.

 

Antok chuckled. “Sounds like one time I slapped Kolivan with my tail for being what I believe you call an ass.”

 

Lance jerked to fully face Antok, a grin widening on his face. “You slapped Kolivan with your  _ tail _ ? Tell me more.”

 

“It was after a mission in a far quadrant.” Thace came up to them, lightly bumping a shoulder against Antok’s. “Kolivan ignored Ulaz’s recommendations on a specialty of his. It resulted in a mission failure and Kolivan nearly getting killed. After he was growling at Ulaz for not being more insistent.”

 

“I whipped my tail across his face three times before it knocked sense into him.” Antok leaned casually on Thace. “Two too many.”

 

“We were all very young.” Ulaz came up and rubbed his cheek on the crest of Thace’s shoulder before clapping Antok on the back. “And still learning how things worked in the Blade. Lance, Hunk is looking for you. He mentioned something about salsa?”

 

Lance’s eyes gleamed. “Oh really? Man Hunk must be loose.” His delight grew when he heard the music change from the soft Altean tones Allura and Coran had programed to a faster, hotter beat with some brass. “Catch you guys later. Unless you wanna learn to dance my way?” He eyed them.

 

Thace and Ulaz just shook their heads.

 

Antok held up his hands. “I have no skills for dancing.”

 

“Too bad. I could teach you how to really shake that tail.” He laughed as he ran to the center of the floor and started to dance.

 

By then end of the party, he’d succeeded in getting a few of the Blade to learn some dance Earth dance steps and was pleasantly tired. He flopped down onto the floor between Hunk and Pidge. “Man that was awesome. When do you think we can have another party?”

 

“We’d have to convince Shiro.” Hunk nodded to where Shiro was hovering over a pale, freshly sober Keith.

 

“So six phoebs minimum.” Lance sighed. “Oh well.” He saw Regris start to pat Keith on the shoulder then redirect when Keith twitched. Now  _ that _ was interesting. Especially since it happened again when the next Blade came up to say goodbye to Keith. And yet again. Very interesting.

 

A tail flashing in front of his nose drew his attention away and over to where Antok was crouched on the wall. “Not gonna hit  _ me _ with your tail are you?”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it but if you’d like me to-”

 

“Ugh.” Pidge’s disgusted scoff made Lance laugh.

 

“Who’s your designated flyer big guy?” 

 

“Kolivan decided to forgo the altean punch.”

 

“Awww. You came to say goodnight to little old me?” Lance leaned his head back against the wall.

 

“You are a good friend.” Antok’s tail ruffled Lance’s hair.

 

It got a giggle from the Blue Paladin as he reached up and pat Antok’s foot in return. “I try. But you’d better head off before Kolivan comes looking. The sober will be cranky.”

 

“If Antok slips out of the away ship a second time, I certainly will not be pleased.” Kolivan appeared in front of them and grabbed Antok off the wall.

 

Lance gave Kolivan a smaller smile. “Thanks for agreeing to Allura’s party. It was good to get together for a fun reason for once.”

 

“I can’t disagree. However, Antok has had entirely too much fun as have others. Despite cautions to moderation.” Kolivan began hauling Antok off, holding the other man in a headlock.

 

“Oh man, they’re going to be paying tomorrow aren’t they?” Lance mused and had to swallow a whimper when Kolivan gave him a sharp smile over his shoulder.

 

“Yes. They will.”

 

Lance watched Kolivan leave with the last of the Blade, eyes wide on his retreating back and trying to talk the entirely inappropriate tingle he’d gotten from that feral grin away. When Hunk draped an arm over his shoulder and suggested watching a movie until bedtime, he jumped on the opportunity to take his mind out of the gutter it had fallen into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance did apologize to Shiro for being so extreme btw. He was pretty much marinating in guilt for shooting at him, knowing about Shiro's flashbacks and hating that he lost his temper so badly that he disregarded it in order to make his point. The favoritism had just gone on for so long that Lance finally snapped over it when his best bro was dismissed out of hand. He did not regret calling Shiro out on his bias tho. Not at all.


	6. Pile Up

Winding his way to the Blade’s recreation room, Lance paused outside it and called out. “Paladin incoming! Make sure your masks are on!” Then he waited until he heard an all clear from inside and walked in with the sack of crystals Allura had given him for the Blade. 

 

He was greeted by the sight of every single Blade, Kolivan included, piled up together in the center of the room. It was like a huge cuddle pile and Lance could hear purring. It was almost devastatingly adorable. 

 

“Lance.” Regris, cuddled on the chest of a Blade Lance didn’t yet know the name of, waved his tail in lazy greeting.

 

“Hey. I brought some crystals Allura wanted to get to you guys. Where should I set them?”

 

Kolivan, pinned under Antok and a younger Blade, worked an arm free to point at a lidded box on a corner table. “The box should shield any energy from the crystals.”

 

“Got it.” Lance passed by the cuddle pile and settled the bag of crystals into the box.

 

“Is Keith not with you?” Maldjii asked from her position curled around another Blade’s legs.

 

“He’s on a scavenging mission with Shiro. It’s an abandoned Galra base so no active danger. Keith could probably do it solo if Allura or Shiro would let him. Which will never happen.” Lance chuckled.

 

“It’s wiser to have a partner on any mission.” Kolivan’s eyes studied Lance as he put the lid back on the box.

 

“Preaching to the choir.” Lance shook his head. “It gets scary on solo.”

 

“That is the Earth saying that means you are attempting to convince someone who is already a believer in a philosophy correct?” Regris asked, his tail wagging a little as Lance walked over to stand next to the cuddle pile.

 

“Yeah. Pidge cover that one?” Lance knew the two computer gremlins liked to hang out.

 

“Yes. As well as something about a cat in a room of chairs but I did not understand that one.”

 

Lance laughed, his head tossed back, eyes alight. “Nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?”

 

“Yes. I think I may be missing some information.”

 

“Mmm,” Lance didn’t notice Antok’s tail sneaking close and held his hands up to explain, “Okay domestic cats on Earth are about this big as a rule so I could carry one in one arm easily and they’ve got long furry tails but they aren’t prehensile like Antoks. Mostly used for counterbalance.”

 

Regris nodded. “And they are not a species on par with human intelligence?”

 

“Not really. They’re pets, companion animals descended from high strung predators so they’re already naturally wary. A rocking chair is a four post chair,” he held his hands out and down, his thumb and index fingers spread to indicate the legs of a chair, “that has a long curved slat that the posts are set into on either side,” he flattened one hand palm down and stretched the fingers back so it had a subtle curve and put the two downward pointing digits of his other on the back of the hand he was holding curved, “so that when someone sits in the chair and uses their weight or their feet to push, the chair rocks back and forth.”

 

Antok wriggled just a little, avoiding Kolivan’s silent scolding, tail slipping closer to Lance.

 

“So you put a flighty animal with a long tail they can’t really hold out of the way into a room full of rocking chairs-”

 

“Ah I see. The creature would be very paranoid about having its tail caught under one of the chairs!”

 

“Yeah. I’d say a cat in that situation would be pretty twitchyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Lance yelped when he was yanked back and fell into the pile, right on top of Kolivan, Antok catching the both of them in a hug. He squeaked a little. “What the quiznak?”

 

Antok laughed. “I was craning my neck to look at you.”

 

“So you yanked me down?” Lance’s shoulders shook, unable to keep his own laughter completely contained. “Dude you could have just asked me to crouch.”

 

“But it’s more comfortable to join in the nest.” Antok’s voice made it clear that this was an entirely reasonable solution.

 

“I’m in my armor. I’m pretty sure my boots are poking Kiroti in the stomach. That is not comfortable.” Lance focused on Antok so he didn’t think about being held flush to Kolivan’s torso by Antok’s arm. He couldn’t really feel Kolivan’s body through the armor but the Blade’s leader was solid, not in his own armor, and Lance was pretty sure if he was in his civilian clothes he’d be feeling those muscles entirely too well.

 

“True,” the poked Blade admitted in gentle amusement.

 

“Go change, come back.” Antok’s voice held what Lance had come to recognize as his ‘grin’ tone.

 

Lance shook his head and pat Antok on the head. “Sorry Big Guy. Can't do that. The Princess is expecting me back for training while the Mullet and Shiro are on their mission.” He nudged slightly at Antok’s arm and was immediately released.

 

Antok sighed. “Perhaps we could convince her to grant you amnesty for not showing up?”

 

“Not likely!” Lance had to laugh at the mental image of that hypothetical conversation as he carefully arranged his limbs so he wasn’t stepping on anyone. It left him with his hand braced on Kolivan’s fantastically solid chest to get enough leverage to stand as Lance murmured an apology to him. “Sorry.”

 

Kolivan shook his head. “It’s no trouble. Though perhaps I should be apologizing for failing to stop Antok.”

 

“Nah,” Lance gained his feet and gave Kolivan a grin while burying the regret that he hadn’t been able to feel Kolivan’s chest through his gloves into a far corner in the back of his mind. “Hunk and I pull Pidge into cuddle piles all the time, even Shiro sometimes.”

 

“Not Keith?” 

 

“Oh we have to be lucky and it has to be a good day. He’ll wind up passing out with his head in Shiro’s lap in the middle of a movie if we manage to wear him out in training and Hunk gets the right supplies to make a roast and a creamy dessert.” Lance didn’t miss the glances shared among the pile of Blades. 

 

“Perhaps,” Maldjii said softly, “you can have Hunk pass on lists of what those supplies needed might be. If we come across them we can see that you get some. Would he be willing to teach Prezak to prepare the dish?”

 

“I don’t see why not. I’ll have Hunk get in touch about it.” Lance raked a hand though his mussed hair to straighten it out. “He’ll enjoy talking cooking with someone else.

 

“Will it irritate Keith?” Kolivan’s eyes were on Lance.

 

“I doubt it. He knows we exhaust him and feed him his favorite foods to get him to actually chill.” Lance gave them all a grin. “He just lets us do it. I’ve got to get going but I’ll catch you all around.” He headed for the exit, laughing and patting Regris’ tail when it reached out in farewell. As he turned to go down the hall he caught Kolivan’s eyes on him before the door closed.

 

He stared at smooth metal for a few moments before snapping back to what he should be doing, going back to the castle but his thoughts stayed on Kolivan’s gaze the whole way back.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Lance leaned back against his pillows and studied the ceiling of his quarters, considering his observations on the members of the Blade of Marmora. 

 

They were incredibly tactile. If any of the Blades were in the same room with someone they trusted, invariably they wound up touching, even if it was just a brief brush of fingertips over a shoulder or a momentary bump against the other person. Two Blades in the same room eventually wound up leaning against each other. Lance himself had wound up with his hair ruffled or slightly leaning into a Blade who came close.

 

Yet as tactile as they were, he often saw them redirect a touch. Around Keith and Shiro especially and they never tried to touch Allura. Allura made perfect sense, she was still reserved around the Blades apart from Keith, and Keith visibly flinched back from touch more often than not. Lance hadn’t ever caught Shiro flinching but he was observing from a distance but there may have been cues that he’d missed. Pidge wasn’t as twitchy with Galra but he’d seen Ulaz quickly back off whenever Pidge so much as squirmed. And God knew Hunk loved hugs and pats but his anxiety didn’t when it struck hard but whenever Hunk was having a truly bad day, Lance had noticed that there wasn’t a single Blade that so much as reached out.

 

So very tactile but also amazingly respectful of boundaries.

 

Then there was the looks the Blades exchanged whenever Keith was a subject of discussion and the way Keith was always asked how he was feeling. That  _ screamed _ worry to Lance. The Blade members were worried for Keith and Lance could gather it had something to do with Keith’s skittishness with touch.

 

“I’m missing something.” He murmured it and turned over to pick up the plushie of Blue he’d made, looking into the stitched eyes. “Maybe it’s something about Galra culture. I could ask Ulaz or Thace.” He knew either of the two living in the castle would be happy to explain the nuances he was missing. “Then again...” 

 

Lance chewed on his bottom lip as an image of Kolivan popped up in his head. Not only did Kolivan see more of Keith when Keith was on Blade missions than Thace or Ulaz did, Lance really wanted to spend a little time with Kolivan.

 

He groaned and buried his face in the faux fur of the plush. He was  _ ridiculous _ . This wasn’t about him or his embarrassing crush on Kolivan. It was about the Blades and about Keith, about his friends. He shouldn’t be considering waiting until the next time Kolivan was in the castle to find out, not when Ulaz was just a quick walk away, but he was. 

 

Would it make him an awful person? Or just a humongous dork?

 

“Or a pining idiot?” He muttered it into the plush before lifting his head again. He could swear the stuffed toy looked like it was laughing at him. “Pining idiot it is.” He laughed at himself a little. What the hell, it wasn’t urgent to find out right now. He could wait and indulge himself by asking Kolivan the next time the Blade’s leader came by.


	7. The Light Turns On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....been a while.
> 
> I apologize for the LONG wait. Real life decided to bite me in the fluff so I wasn't able to focus on writing. BUT! You get some good Kolivan and Lance interaction so maybe that'll make up for it?

Of course once Lance made his decision to ask Kolivan the universe decided to work against him and keep Kolivan busy at the Blade’s HQ or have Lance off on a separate mission when Kolivan had time to come by the castle.

 

It was a solid two phoebs before Lance so much as saw Kolivan in the same space during a mission on an Empire occupied planet. The fight was long and dirty and by the time it was over and they’d won, Lance was covered in dust and scrapes and in desperate need of a shower.

 

Fortunately for his mission to talk to Kolivan, both Voltron and the Blades had been asked by the people to remain a few days to refuel and rest after the battle. It was good to see a planet that easily separated the Blade of Marmora from Zarkon’s Empire and welcomed Kolivan and the Blades.

 

The reprieve gave Lance enough time to clean up without worrying that Kolivan would be gone before he could track him down and ask about the things he’d noticed and get some answers about the Blades’ deep concern for Keith.

 

Stepping out of the castle he didn’t bother with his hoodie, the weather warm enough that his jeans and long sleeved tee kept him comfortable, as he went looking for Kolivan. It didn’t take long to find him sitting on the bright red sand beside a large purple lake and watching the water. Kolivan seemed to enjoy the water as much as Lance did, possibly a throwback to his ancestor.

 

He walked over to Kolivan and dropped down to the sand next to him, one knee up, leaning back on one arm, the other resting on his knee. “I always wonder what my family would think if they could see places like this. Red sand and purple water.”

 

“I presume it’s unusual on your planet.” 

 

Lance chuckled. “Oh yeah. Water there tends to be blue, maybe green if it’s a little silty, or if it’s fresh or brackish it can be brown from all the sediment kicked up. Sand is usually beige or white, some’s black and there’s a couple places where the sand is considered red but it’s more of a russet tone or edges toward orange.” He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the scenery. “Back at the Garrison I didn’t even imagine I’d ever see so much. I mean Shiro’s mission to Kerberos was the height of ambition for humans. Then along comes magic space lions. Talk about exceeding expectations.”

 

“Your family will be proud when you return home.”

 

Lance looked over at Kolivan, feeling the ache when he thought of how much he missed home and his family. “Well I hope so. If I get to tell them where the quiznak I’ve been. Earth isn’t exactly in the loop.”

 

“I can not imagine the Princess will let the opportunity to pull her Paladins’ planet into the Coalition pass.”

 

His own laugh took Lance by surprise. “You’ve got a point there!” He dropped his knee, stretching his legs out in front of him, leaning back on both hands now. 

 

“Is the ice broken to your satisfaction?” Kolivan asked, and got another chuckle from Lance.

 

“Sorry. Just seemed rude to plop myself down and start asking you questions.” Lance took in the faint amusement in Kolivan’s face. 

 

“Were you not an ally it would be. What are your questions?”

 

“I was wondering about the touching. You know I watch everyone and I’ve picked up on the touching and then the not touching and I was wondering about the reasons for it.”

 

Understanding filled Kolivan’s gaze. “Ah. I see. It’s easy to forget that you don’t know such things, you act very much like my Blades.”

 

“Now I’m  _ super _  curious. Don’t leave me in suspense here, man.”

 

“To begin with I suppose you would have to understand Galra social constructs. We create packs and within those packs there is hierarchy that is based on skills and personality. A balanced pack has soldiers, healers, craftsmen, techs, and caregivers. The Blade isn’t a balanced pack, we have only soldiers, rank is decided only by who is more capable of defeating an opponent. In a balanced pack rank is more fluid, not decided solely through performance capability but emotional connection to others.” Kolivan picked up some sand and let it trail through his fingers.

 

Lance hummed. “So...a really,  _ really _ skilled artisan who is more of a crabby hermit than a social butterfly would be of lower rank than a less skilled artisan who mingles and listens and socializes with the rest of the pack?”

 

“Yes.” Kolivan nodded, not surprised by how quickly Lance understood. “Soldiers are meant to protect the pack, to be the deadly weapon poised to strike outsiders, being able to take a life, being willing to necessitates a,” he paused, searching for the proper word in Lance’s language.

 

“A disconnect.” Lance looked out over the water. “If you’re going to kill you need to be able to separate yourself from feeling the value of another life at least long enough to pull the trigger. To stay sane you have to convince yourself that it was necessary but until you do that disconnect has to remain. Bound to make it hard to forge emotional bonds.”

 

Kolivan studied Lance’s profile for a moment, seeing the shadows that chased themselves over his face. “Yes. In a balanced pack the caregivers seek out the soldiers regularly and often pretend they need assistance to remind them of what they protect, that they are valued and necessary and loved.”

 

Lance’s lips curved. “Basically ‘You fought for our lives you big lump now quit moping and let me hug you!’”

 

“An accurate summation. Caregivers and healers are the most vital in a pack to maintain emotional bonds. They find it easy and natural to reach out. Soldiers have that disconnect while techs and craftsmen tend to live in their heads. In the Blade we work harder to forge emotional bonds as we do not have caregivers and no healer but Ulaz, it is why we tell each other no lies, hide nothing. Emotional bonds are necessary within packs to allow for easy touching.”

 

Kolivan raked his claws through the sand. “Touching is not something that is a choice for Galra. We require it, the pack structure we have now formed because of our need for touch.”

 

“Galra require touch?” Lance turned his face back to Kolivan, eyes taking on a deeper blue shade. “That’s an interesting word choice, big guy.”

 

“Physical contact is as much a need for proper health among the Galra as food. Touch hunger is classed as a medical condition because without touch we can develop ailments. Headaches, anxiety, nausea, hypersensitivity. If we go long enough without touch our bodies no longer process nutrients properly. Ulaz could better explain the medical basis.”

 

Lance’s eyes had gone wide. “It’d probably go over my head. I think I’ve got it from your explanation. Without touch you’ll get sick to the point of your body possibly starving itself.”

 

“Yes. However an emotional connection must be made before we can accept touch. If we do not have that or do not trust the one who touches us, then our bodies reject the touch rather violently. It begins with abdominal cramping or tightness in the chest and can escalate to vomiting, anaphylaxis, or unconsciousness due to lack of oxygen. We learn from the cradle how to notice when someone is not open to touch and when they are not no Galra with any honor will so much as tap their shoulder. Battle is the only exception. We call permission to touch skin privileges.”

 

“That explains so very much.” Lance murmured. “I definitely wondered especially when I saw all those redirected movements around Shiro and Keith.”

 

“Keith...worries all of us in the Blade.” Kolivan sighed and rubber his fingertips against each other. “His touch aversion is concerning. Even though he is half human, Keith should be larger. He should be taller, broader. During hard training I can catch traces of the stress hormone that causes the touch hunger nutritional deficiency. It is  _ frustrating _ .”

 

Lance blinked at the rough emotion in Kolivan’s tone. It was rare to see the Blade’s leader to show that much.

 

“Though Keith is and will always remain the Red Paladin, he is also one of my Blades, one of my pack and I am failing to help him. If he does not feel comfortable with touch from the Blades we would only make it worse but his health is suffering and there is nothing I can  _ do _ .”

 

Lance felt his heart turn over like a puppy at the blatant display of worry. “So long as he trusts the one touching him, any kind of regular touch will help, right?”

 

Kolivan nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Well,” Lance kept his voice breezy, kept the mood light, “you're just going to have come visit us with him more often when he’s with the Blades then. We'll pile on the love. You should also tell him about the whole touch thing cause, Kolivan my man, I can tell you right now Mullet Head is  _ clueless _ .” 

 

He gave a huff of amusement. “Not sure it’ll do too much. I mean I’ve been telling him for the longest time that if he doesn’t take care of his skin he’ll look old and tired before he’s thirty. One day I’m  _ going _ to finagle him into my clutches to learn proper skincare. So far I’m thinking my best bet is to con him into a wager, loser has to let the winner teach them something they’re good at. And hey I could drag Shiro into it too and that’d just help with the touch thing because once Keith relaxes he’s all for Shiro cuddles.”

 

Kolivan found himself smiling as Lance continued to ramble on about Keith and getting him to do things that were good for his health. The Blue Paladin was animated and passionate about making certain Keith was well and Kolivan couldn’t help but reach out, keeping an eye open for any tension, and ruffle Lance’s hair. “You are a very good pack brother to Keith.”

 

Lance smiled brilliantly, eyes gleaming one half closed because Kolivan’s hand took up so much space. “I try.”

 

Something in Kolivan’s chest  _ shifted _ at the way Lance seemed to just sparkle. A little flutter he’d not felt before taking up residence as he realized how beautiful Lance was. He’d always noticed the Blue Paladin, always been aware of his kindness, warm nature, easy laugh, and fierce protectiveness but this was the first time he’d truly noticed just how physically stunning Lance was.

 

_ ‘Oh.’ _ Realization was a swift kick to the gut with a little bit of dread that was buried under the warmth growing in Kolivan’s belly. He wondered just how opposed the Princess would be to Kolivan courting Lance and if he was willing to risk such ire.

 

Then he felt Lance pat his arm and laugh and decided that yes. Yes, he was.


End file.
